The present invention relates to a latch assembly on a vehicle's door, tailgate or other closure structure and, more particularly, to a latch assembly that requires overstroking to latch onto a striker for locking a door, tailgate or other closure structure in a closed position. The present invention finds particular application as a latch or lock assembly on a tailgate and, more specifically, a dual-mode tailgate and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention may relate to other similar environments and applications.
Tailgates and, more particularly, dual-mode tailgates are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,406 issued to Coker discloses a dual-mode tailgate for use on a station wagon. “Dual-mode” refers to the two directions or pivot axes along which a dual-mode tailgate is openable. More particularly, a dual-mode tailgate is selectively openable in a first, fold-down direction about an axis generally parallel with a bottom edge of the tailgate similar to a conventional pick-up truck tailgate. The dual-mode tailgate is also selectively openable in a second, side-to-side direction about an axis generally parallel with a lateral edge of the tailgate.
Generally, a dual-mode tailgate includes a dual-mode hinge pivotally connecting the tailgate to a vehicle, a first hinge/lock assembly spaced apart from the dual-mode hinge in a first direction and a second hinge/lock assembly spaced apart from the dual-mode hinge in a second direction. For example, the dual-mode hinge is positioned in a lower-left corner of the tailgate, the first hinge/lock assembly is positioned in a lower-right corner of the tailgate and the second hinge/lock assembly is positioned in an upper-left corner of the tailgate.
When the first hinge/lock is detached from the vehicle, the tailgate is openable in a first mode (e.g., swing-open mode) wherein the second hinge/lock and the dual-mode hinge cooperate to pivotally connect the tailgate to the vehicle along a first axis (e.g., an axis generally parallel with a lateral edge of the tailgate). When the second hinge/lock is detached from the vehicle, the tailgate is openable in a second mode (e.g., flip-down mode) wherein the first hinge/lock assembly and the dual-mode hinge cooperate to pivotally connect the tailgate to the vehicle along a second axis (e.g., an axis generally parallel with a bottom edge of the tailgate). Often, a conventional lock assembly is provided in a corner of the tailgate cater-corner or diagonally opposite the dual-mode hinge to further secure the tailgate to the vehicle when the tailgate is in a closed position.
To prevent damage to the vehicle and the tailgate, as well as injury to an operator of the tailgate, the dual-mode tailgate is preferably prevented from operating in both of its modes simultaneously, i.e., the first and second hinge/lock assemblies are not allowed to both be detached from the vehicle simultaneously. In some vehicles, sensors are employed for determining whether the first and second hinge/lock assemblies are in respective locked positions, i.e., securing the tailgate to the vehicle. In these vehicles, one of the first and second hinge/lock assemblies is only allowed to be unlocked and detached from the vehicle when a sensor indicates the other of the first and second hinge/lock assemblies is locked and secured to the vehicle. Typically, sensors are needed at each hinge/lock assembly for determining the state, locked or unlocked, of each hinge/lock assembly. Employing multiple sensors increases the cost and ease of manufacture of the tailgate's control system. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified latch assembly that can be used in a dual-mode tailgate with a single sensor to assist in preventing the tailgate from opening in two modes simultaneously.